


Nobody Said It Was Easy

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Vic and Lucas come to an understanding about their future together.





	Nobody Said It Was Easy

Vic is in the hospital, waiting for Dr. DeLuca to give her the okay to leave. Everyone had insisted she’d go to the hospital to get checked out even though she protested and said that she was fine and she was. She managed to save an entire family almost all on her own and it was the best feeling in the world. She was a bit scared but she pushed it aside to help the pregnant lady and her husband and it made her realize just how much she loves this job but it also made her realize just how much Lucas meant to her when she watched the husband begged his wife to stay strong and not give up.

Lucas had come with 19 to the scene and when she saw him her heart almost stopped. She hadn’t expected to see him. Hadn’t seen or talked to him since their fight a week ago but there he was and he looked so worried until he saw her and realized that she was okay and she could see the relief in his blue eyes and it made her hopeful that they could fix this, that her relationship with him wasn’t over.

A knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts and she turns around to find Lucas standing there.

“Can I come in?” he asks and Vic knows that it’s petty but she just can’t help it.

“You’re the Chief and I’m just a subordinate. It’s not like I can stop you.” he flinches at that and Vic thinks that she may have gone too far.

“I deserve that.” he says and Vic looks surprised at his admission. “What I said was wrong and I’m sorry for it. You are not a subordinate in our relationship. I shouldn’t have said what I did. But I don’t like being blindsided.” he explains and she nods.

“I’m sorry about that. I should have told you about Gibson and Travis the moment you told me that I should know better than to tell anyone from the department. I was just scared.” Lucas nods in understanding.

“I gotta ask. Travis I get, I mean he is your best friend but Gibson? I didn’t think you were so close to him to tell him about us.” 

Vic chuckles, “I didn’t tell him, well not exactly. The day after our first time...”

“You mean when you fled your own apartment?” Vic snorts and nods.

“... yeah that day. Gibson and I were on cleaning duty and I just wanted his advice on a hypothetical situation and then later that day you called me and he handed me my phone and saw your name and just put two and two together.” Lucas laughs and shakes his head.

“Please tell me you no longer have me listed as Ripley.” he says and Vic laughs.

“Of course not.” Vic takes a deep breath before asking, “So, what happens with us?”

“Well, the easiest thing would be to end this and just pretend that it never happened and stay away from each other.”

And those words shatter Vic, she didn’t expect him to suggest that. She was so sure that he felt the same way about her. 

She is trying to breath and not let him see how much this breaks her.

She finally finds her voice, “Of course. That sounds really easy. Thanks for checking in on me, Chief. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m fine now and you can leave.” she turns around. She doesn’t want him to see her cry. He can’t see how much this hurts her. How much losing him hurts her. He obviously doesn’t care about her.

“I don’t want easy, Victoria.” he says and she turns around and looks at him confused.

“I don’t understand. You just said...”

“That was an option but it’s not the one that I want.” he explains.

“Then what do you want?” she yells.

“You! Okay? I want you!” he yells back and Vic gasps. “I’m in love with you.”

“Did you really just yell at me that you love me?” she complains and he smiles at her as he shakes his head.

“Well, yelling seems to be kinda our thing.” he counters and she chuckles as she takes two steps forward and grabs his face and kisses him. He immediately wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the ground and just kisses her for what seems like eternity but it’s really only a couple of second and then he is putting her back down and their foreheads touch and she gazes into his eyes before saying the words that she wanted to say back at the scene.

“I’m in love with you, too.” she confesses and he grins from ear to ear and kisses her again.

“Hey Vic, are you ready...” Travis stops mid sentence as Vic and Lucas pull away from each other but remain in each others arms. Their cheeks are flushed and they are slightly out of breath.

“Hey Trav!” Vic greets him with the biggest smile and her best friend smiles back.

“Thank god, you two made up. Can’t deny the world those gorgeous babies you two will have some day.” they glare at him. “Okay, wrong time for jokes. I’ll just wait in the aid car. Okay? Okay.”

“Good idea.” Vic tells him and he leaves.

“He will keep on doing that, right? Being overly excited about the two of us?” Lucas asks and Vic nods.

“I kinda did the same with him and Grant. What can I say. He is just happy for me. Also, he thinks you are hot.” Lucas chuckles.

“So when he invited me to go cycling with you two he just wanted to see me in a spandex bodysuit then?” Vic laughs at him.

“Actually, I would like to see you in one. Travis just wants to get to know the guy that stole his best friends heart.”

“Hey, you stole mine first.” he smiles and leans in to kiss her.

They get interrupted again by a knock on the door.

“Travis, I thought you...” Vic stops talking as she sees Dr. DeLuca enter the room. “Oh, DeLukes. Is everything okay? Can I leave?”

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Uhm, there is just one thing. The family you saved, they want to see you.”

“Oh, yeah of course.” 

Vic and Lucas follow him to the couples room. When they enter they find them talking to their daughter and Vic can’t help but smile.

“Hey! How are you guys feeling?” she asks them.

“We are great. Thanks to you.” the mother thanks her.

“I was just doing my job.” Vic replies.

“No, you saved our lives. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” she turns to look at Lucas.

“Ah, Chief. You must be her boss. She was amazing. You should really consider promoting her. She saved us all by herself.” Lucas chuckles and nods.

“I agree, she is amazing. I’ll see what I can do about the promotion.” he winks at Vic and she blushes.

“I’m just glad the three of you are okay.” Vic looks at the baby girl. “What’s her name? I mean if you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“We named her Victoria.” the dad speaks for the first time and Vic feels her eyes water and Lucas squeeze her hand.

“You named her after me? I -- I don’t know what to say.” Vic is speechless and she usually never is.

“That’s a first.” she hears Lucas mumble beside her before playfully elbowing him in the stomach.

“Do you want to hold her?” the mother asks and Vic nods happily as she takes the baby into her arms.

“Hey there, Victoria. My name is also Victoria but most people call me Vic. Whatever you do, don’t let anyone ever call you Vicky except maybe siblings. That’s okay. They are allowed to.” she smiles at her and looks at Lucas who is staring at her in awe. He moves closer to them and starts cooing at the baby and Vic is taken back to a week ago when he did that with the Safe Surrender baby they had at the station and her heart skips a beat.

“Kids are an amazing thing. You two would make great parents.” the new parents tell them and give them a knowing smile, making Vic and Lucas blush.

Vic hands Victoria back to her mother.

“Take care of each other.” she tells them and then they are leaving the room.

“Let’s go home.” Lucas tells her as he wraps his arm around her waist and they leave the hospital.  _ Together. _


End file.
